Super Rio Origins: The Young Blue Jay's Life Story
by Th3AscensionYuNgJaY
Summary: A Young Blue Jay who lives in the Amazon Jungle, however, the Blue Jay finds himself, falling love to a female Spix Macaw, the daughter of the male leader of the Blue Tribe. Unfortunately for both of them, they faced relationships, social conflicts, and their enemies who wants to ruined lives. But, the Blue Jay had a unique powers that changed him forever.
1. Ch 1 Hard life for the Young Blue Jay

_**Super/Rio Origins Jaime the Blue Jay **_

_**Chapter 1 Hard Life for a Young Blue Jay**_

* * *

_**(Xxxtentacion-Revenge Song started)**_

_**(Jaime the Blue Jay's Voice over) **_

_"So all of you don't listen well Fine then...I'm telling you want to cry about this but, I'm telling my origin story about my life. But, everyone wants to listen to me, but all of you just **don't get it** but soon all of you well get it. My lifestyle would change my life forever."_

_ A twenty year old Blue Jay, who was writing on his secret diary, and even his face expression was not happy, however, feeling numb, colder inside of his heart. But, he continues to express his feelings._

_ "This began when I was born and the same as my brother and little sister. My older Brother and older sister were off to work sometimes but, I didn't know their names and not even my parents because they never told me about themselves ether. When I was in USA, me and my family moved to Rio De Janeiro, unfortunately, we move to the Amazon Jungle, I was very different from the other kids because I was a Blue Jay, so as my siblings too were different. But I went to school, I was good at training of self defense between Pre-school and Elementary, I also was the most amazing and talented bird in the jungle and the other kids bullies me either at school, lunch or during the end of the day and even my parents noticed that I was bullied and pick on. However, when I was in elementary, the end year of that school. That day I had changed forever. Without further of do, this is my story__._


	2. Ch 2 The lovin' Female

_**Warning/!\; I decided to do a remastered and reboot of this story and also if your wondering why i'm not uploading Super Rio II: Rise of a New Army: World of Light Ep.1. But Super Rio Origins - Jaime the Blue Jay. Additionally, this story was the second most popular besides SUPA Xover mating Session, which was a big failure for my loss, however, it's dead. Just deal with it! but due to the reason of the previous story, "Super Rio Origins - Jaime The Blue Jay." Unfortunately, this is the reason same why criticism from my two stories as well, ANYWAY! because of lack of my writing abilities, therefore, this story is without having spelling errors, Grammar errors and missed spelled words also, instead of just rushing throughout storyline. This time, I will do my best to make this story better than the previous one and I willingly take my time. By the way, World of Light Ep.1 will start the next chapter in next month or the middle of the mouth or so, but I know you guys support Super Rio, but I really apologize guys for the wait. This may have different scenes from the previous story SO, WITHOUT FURTHER OF DUE! let's get this chapter started! ;) **_

_**Chapter 2 The lovin' Female...**_

The male Blue Jay was in school, but ordinary enough, it wasn't just a "normal school," he was in a training class with along his brother, Karl, including Spix Macaw students, who also had trained each other, Jaime and Karl appears to be standing on a stage like rock, and both of them were practicing each other. "Well, your not gonna get me that easy!" Karl said as he tried to pen pointed his brother's back, unfortunately for him, his brother got one of his wing and started to twist his wing around.

"Oh really? Your sure, your not gonna take me that easy, bro." Jaime said sarcastically as he penned him down.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! YOUR OUT! KARL!" the female Canadian Sunflower yelled as she cheered loudly at Jaime. "Damnit, how are you so good at this." Karl said with disappointment for not winning and soon enough, his brother comforts him by patting his shoulder.

"It's okay, bro. You'll be better someday in the future and soon, you can probably kick my butt," Jaime teasingly said, making Karl chuckled softly.

"Well, besides you didn't even win one point from defeating Jaime," Aerie mocked. "SHUT UP! Aerie!" Karl roared.

"Well, I'm just truthful about it." she teasingly remarked.

"Oh please, you don't flatter me." Karl muttered, crossing his wings, but Aerie just only tried to hold her laugher.

"Yeah surely." he muttered once again, Aerie giggled softly. "Anyway, I gotta go home, okay guys, so see ya." "Well, okay I have to go to school, I see you later at night, then." "Bye! Best friend!"

Both of them said, waving at him after seeing him flying away from their distance. Meanwhile flying throughout the Amazon Rainforest, he decided to take a quick bath, lucky enough, Jaime saw the lake above him and soon enough, he finally arrived.

"Ahh! What a beautiful place to be in." Jaime said as he closed his eyes, feeling the water flowing through his talons and even breathing softly as he feels the sun rays shined directly from his feathered body. Eventually, he started to humming to himself as he splashes the warm water into his body. "Ahhh." he moaned softly when he splashed the water into his chest. After while, Jaime was about to leave the lake, but suddenly, he heard splashes of water coming from his direction and he even heard a young female, humming to herself.

"Mmm~" the unknown female moaned as she splashed her body with water, Jaime thought he was the only one in the lake but it's turns out he wasn't the only one there. "Ohh! CRAP!" Jaime whispered loudly that even the female heard his yell and gasped loudly.

"I'm so dumb! I'm so stupid!-," Jaime continues to say other '_unique' _words as he quickly ran into a large rock and causing him to make more noise from the water.

"Who's there show your self!" the female begins to scream loudly, but at this point, Jaime did the wise decision, he nervously walked out of the ginormous rock.

_I'm so stupid, I really am, _he thought. A unexpected surprise, the female recognizes Jaime with shocking look on her face.

"Jaime," she remarked, Jaime started to open his eyes to see a female Spix macaw, her appearances was slightly light blue, black talons and beck, also her eyes were turquoise colored which her appearances caused him to realized she was the daughter of the Blue tribe's leader, he secretly had a crush on her from the beginning when he first got to the Amazon jungle.

"Um.. How do you know my name," he reopened, wondering how the female Spix Macaw knows his name.

"Well, my father talks about you a lot." she replies. "Wait, you mean Eduardo. That's means you're his daughter, am I correct," he questioned.

"Yes that is right," she said, "Also why do you go here, Jaime?," she questioned curiously and Jaime was about to explain but was interrupted by her. "Why, you like spying on petty girls, don't you." she teased.

"What! No, no, no no, no! it's nothing like that!" he stammered while choking on his words as he started to get little sweaty in his forehead, and then, wiped it off with his wing, the female just chuckled softly.

"You're sure, Jaime? because your nose is bleeding a bit," she said as she giggled herself when his nose was bleeding, therefore, he quickly wiped it off, he had a red hardened blush around his cheeks.

"Anyway, that's NOT! the reason I'm here, because, I'm here just to take a bath for me and trying to mine my own business," he irritated, "And yes, your beautiful, umm...everything about you is beautiful...Umm yeah.." Jaime embarrassedly admitted. Things were beginning turn to serious from admittance, he started to look down, but, she begins to feel bad about him, understanding her thoughts about him. "Umm, Jaime, I admit, I actually don't like Spix Macaws that much than other birds." she blushed softly, however, Jaime was surprisingly shocked about her truth, but, her truth was wanted freedom to herself.

"I thought you like Spix Macaws?," said Jaime in surprised.

"Well, yes they're okay, but they're sometimes unfair, and just down right mean to other species." she explained, putting her face down from true stunning love, thus he felt bad for her. "I know, I understand your point now and yes I don't really like the Amazon too not as much than America. He said, looking at her blue eyes and her eyes into his dark orange eyes.

"You know, Jaime, I actually didn't know you have feelings for me," she said in surprise. "Yeah, and I wondered how many people tell you that you're beautiful."

"Ohh! Jaime!" she said as she passionately kissed his beck, still shocked about this, but he accepted the kiss. Sooner or later, they break the kiss and they glared at each other's eyes once again. "I love you, Jaime." she said softly as she holding her wings towards to his' wings. "I love you, too..._Your my one and only._" Jaime said seductively.

"Jaime!, I got to go to my parents, their going to be scared to death for not coming back home, but I can see you around." she said, smiling at him. Latterly, she was about to leave but she got attention from him.

"Wait, also I didn't catch your name?," he questioned. "Jewel" she answered, "alright Jewel, well, then bye!" said Jaime waving at Jewel, who was flying away from the lake and she even said good bye to her lover. "_Bye, yours truly, gem of the forest." _Jaime said as he flew away from the lake as well.

_**To be Continued...**_


	3. Ch 3 Face your Conflicts & Enemies P1-P2

_**Chapter**__** 3: Face your Conflicts & Enemies P1-P2 **_

_**A/N's Note: You're welcome to criticise my story based on my own writing ability, but most importantly enjoy also I decided to put the rated T for obvious reasons and people can read my story little bit more friendly. Soo! Enjoy ;)**_

_**Amazon Rainforest - 8:32 P:M - (Rainstorm)**_

Jaime had left the lake and with much surprise, he started glazing into the skies even now only seeing the beautiful moon as the skies was fulfilled with stars across the nightsky'. Although, Jaime himself was amused by simply looking at the sky while he grins to himself, he had knowledge of space, he knew that every small bits of those stars are actually planets from far away from his home planet_, _**Earth**. In addition, he thought even someday when his final days of his life was about to be over. He wanted to look for new things besides his home planet and even travel out of the solar system or either throughout the universe, however, it will remain a future for Jaime and it may not be the same way as he thought about it, but, he may found out what is the purpose of life but it'll always remain a secret. Despite this, he decided to flew throughout the Amazon jungle, while he was deeply in his thoughts and with mixed emotions between impressed and surprised by having a relationship with a girl who had a crush for a long time and having the chance to express his feelings to her. Which he really didn't told her his true feelings and thoughts about her, but, he felt good, feeling warm in the inside. Assuming she only likes other species besides Spix Macaws, otherwise, she was probably desperate for love of passion towards anyone, or maybe she just wanted a soulmate so bad, however despite why or how she wanted him in a relationship. He finally arrived at his family hollow, eventually, Jaime was repairing to himself from the hollow's lip while he was still with his own thoughts, but little did he know, as he was wandering slowly to the entrance of the hollow, he suddenly got bumped into a something, however, he found out that when he bumped into something or otherwise someone else. OWW! My beak! Jaime thought as he feel furious about himself from bumping into something, still feeling pain from his nose, but quickly he looks up to see a figure that turns out to be a young mid-adult Spix Macaw, who stared back right at him_._

_ "_JONIOR!" the unknown familiar mid-age Spix Macaw yelled at him, but, he knew it was his training mentor, Eduardo, who doesn't look very happy about something.

"I know happen between you and my daughter in the lake!" Eduardo yelled furiously as he forcefully grabbed his feathered chest.

"What..You k..knew s.s..sir" he nervously answered. "Yes, and you missed my training in three days in a row! Junior you should be ashamed to yourself!"

"What is your suggestion, sir." he suggested, still not feeling well when he was still frightened of Eduardo's misconduct abuse. "My suggestion is my two reasons. One: Stay away from my daughter! or else I'll kick you out from training. Two: YOU UNDERSTAND!" Eduardo angrily threatens.

"Yes, Sir!" Jaime answered, frighteningly. "GOOD! Then I'll see you tomorrow in noon! BUT if your not going to my training again! I WILL BANISH YOU!" he threatened once again, letting go from the young child and flying away into the rainforest. Jaime was little bit threatened by him. However, it didn't stop him from ending a new relationship with a female Spix Macaw_. _

"Jerk," he muttered softly, sensing he was still kinda discernible about his trainer' enraged temper towards him, but, deeply, he wasn't supremely not too scared from his behavior either he didn't really care at all. Despite wether he cares about his trainer' raged temper or not. Then out of nowhere a female Blue Jay who appears to standing behind him and said: "I heard that!" the female Blue Jay proclaimed, making him to be startled from his life.

"AHH!" Jaime screamed, noticing his younger sister, Alexia was eavesdropping the conversation the whole time, possibly she heard yelling when she was about to sleep in her room and started to earshot the conversation, hearing her whereabouts about her brother's significant lover.

"Anyway, I heard you had a crush on a girl." she said, while having widened smirk. But, he lead out a deeper sigh and admitted: "Yes. That was the only reason why he was here, sis." he said, looking at her deepen hazel eyes. Even thought she wanted to know his truest secrets from him. "Okay." Alexia replied_._

"Also. Where's Karl?" he questioned, wondering where his brother is at. Probably he thinks it wasn't a really good idea to go out from the outer rainforest alone, but, it didn't bother him since their parents were most of the time working in another state, most unlikely their not coming back until after months goes by.

"He told me that he's going to stay with his friends. Anyway, I think it's best for you to stay away from her father for now, bro." she said, but, Jaime knows that she was a smarter bird than he could know of cable from doing. "Sure I'll. Thanks for your feedback, sis." Jaime remarks a complimentary for his sister, according to her appreciation to him, then she smiled at him, feeling compassion towards her brother.

"And also, if you need anything else to help about it. Just let me know, Bro." Alexia winked softly, her brother grins back at her. "Thanks. I really appreciate it, sis, and are you the best sister I ever had." he complimented, causing her to feel happy and gratitude for her loving brother.

"Aww! You really think so?!" she asked with a gentle voice, glaring at his dark orange colored eyes while looking at her chocolate brown eyes. "Of course, sis. Besides Alexia. You're the smartest bird I know, sis." he simpered, therefore, Alexia felt joyful warmth love in her heart for Jaime, but, only his way of being kindness and thoughtful towards her.

"I love you, Jaime!" she said, while she went to her brother, hugging him from his feathered chest around it. The siblings are affectionate towards each other and they'll love one other as a brother and sister no matter what. Later, both Jaime and Alexia went to their separate rooms, sleeping peacefully in their comfy nest, resting until another day...

* * *

As Jaime was in a comfort state in his small nest when he was sleeping deeply in his mind and thoughts, becoming a dream, but, it's not any better of a ordinary dream, however, as the young Blue Jay appears to be unconscious in a location from the edge of the cliff and he somehow had managed to awaken from the dried dirt, upon going off from it, Jaime notices his surrounding area, only seeing the blazes of claim flames stormed across the jungle trees. Oddly enough, the trees never withered away from the fire and the skies glowed with a color of orange light, covering the beautiful light blue sky. Particularly, when he notices a blazing pathway from his direction, as well as something that was in place, although the place was blinded by the enlarged trees. Determine of following the path of flames, Jaime finally arrived and came across a unknown greenhouse from despite the fact it haven't burnt away also. What the heck..What is that? Jaime thought to himself while looking at the greenhouse in front of him, then curiously got the better of him, Jaime went over into the entrance of the glass padded door, still surprised by this, when he goes through the entrance of fire, shockingly enough, he never caught on the fire at all. Immediately, Jaime was caught attention by one flower in the middle of the house, the flower was bright colored orange and it had bold black eyes and an angry expression in the eyes along having to glow flames out of the flower. Still engrossed by it, and when he got closer to the flower, but he was interrupted by a voice saying: "**_Touch it, young one_." **the unknown voice whispered lightly. Jaime turned around and saw a spirit fire phoenix who was behind him, watching his every movement.

"Okay." Jaime said, while he looked back at the orange flower again, as he obeyed the fire phoenix without saying anything to him, nor asking him any questions in that regard, but after touching it, the flower somehow got through his body into his veins and then finally, his heart, _WHAT! how is this_ _possble? _he wondered fearfully, only feeling the pain inside that hurted him, causing him to fall face falt from the ground in the process. However after several seconds of torment. He managed to overcome the awful pain and suffering. Afterwards, he got up onto his talons, still having disbelief in him. Unknowingly fire Phoenixes and fire Sunflowers were shocked and gasping by this scene. Therefore, a queen sunflower floated towards the down on the ground, shining in front of him. During this, when the queen made a impact on her petaled roots. Subsequently, both all fire Phoenixs and fire Sunflowers started to bowling down to the queen, even the young Blue Jay started to bowl down in front of her.

"Your highness, I think this young one had passed this torment," the fire Phoenix said, the queen nodded softly at him and turned her attention from the Blue Jay.

"Young one!" she barked loudly. "I'm very impressed. You're the only one who had passed this testimony but, most of all. What is your name, young one?" the queen Sunflower asked, "Umm, Jaime..Jamie Kanye Ortis." he remarked. "Well, Yes. That name fondly is familiar to me, however. You can call me Sunfire." Sunfire introduced herself. The first thought for Jaime, he was still puzzled about what the queen had mentioned when he passed a testimony which that confused him be on words. "Umm. Excuse me your highness. But what do you mean by I had passed my testimony?" he asked, curiousness. But queen Sunfire was about to say anything to him. But she was interfered by her servant which was the spiritual fire Phoenix, but it was rather a respective way. "Your highness. May I?" the spirit asked, she nodded with responds.

"The others well...They had failed to control the powers of the fire power, thus passed away due to the dream." the Blue Jay was mostly shocked to hear that the spirit meant the others is possibly other species who died before him due to this specific dream. He was a miracle for him to overcome a incredible power.

"Now, you need to be awaken from your beauty sleep and my fellow spiritual master will guide you and your powers and someday, we'll meet again, **_Kanye_, **in the **_future_**_." _Sunfire answered for the last time, and before waking up in reality. He wakes up in his own comfort nest, seeing his brother, Karl, being on top of him, trying to make him to wake up from his sleep...

* * *

"JAIME!" he screamed, therefore, his brother caused him to get scared. "AH!" Jaime screamed out of fear, causing him to fall out from the nest onto the ground. Then, Karl helped him up from the floor, while his brother glares at him with a scowl look on his face. "Karl? What the heck?!" he said, furiously.

"Sorry, but, we're going to be late from training today and also, someone else by the name of Jewel, she said she wants to talk to you about something." "WHAT!" he exclaimed nervously, while blushing softly, only knowing she was his lover, but, his brother takes it as a serious problem from it. "Is something wrong?" he questioned having seen of seriousness.

"What, no, no. No! I'm fine. Anyway, I need to talk to her right now, where is she?" he asked, not knowing where his female '_friend' _is at. "Yeah, she's outside from our home, so apparently she followed me home. And asking a lot of personal questions that I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE TALKED ABOUT!" "Yeah, Karl. No wonder you get rejected by a girl so easily." he sarcastically said. Karl lead out a heavily sigh from his beak. "Just go talk to her." Karl said after leaving him out from his room. Afterwards, he went towards the out side of the hollow. But to see his love of his life, Jewel.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
